Already available on the market are those showers with a head housing concentric elements assembled as a unit and which form a combination of one, two or more types of passage for the delivery of the same number of different jets of water, and where at least one of the elements can be rotated by hand to distribute the incoming water through at least one feed hole and selectively through each type of passage depending on the shape of the required jet of water.
Such showers are usually pre-set for the delivery of different types of jets of water, such as, fine, delicate (soft), pulsating or massaging, etc, and the methods used to move from one type of jet to another are known.